Bloody Bride
by zfrine
Summary: "Bagaimana, Kak? Aku cantik bukan?"  IchiRuki, hint of ByakuRuki. Warning, character death, AU, OOC, gore, gaje, abal dan kawan-kawan.


**Disclaimer : Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

**Warning : ****character death, ****AU, OOC****, gore maybe?

* * *

**

"_Bagaimana, Kak? Aku cantik bukan?"_

_Wanita bertubuh mungil dalam balutan gaun putih sempurna itu memutar badannya dengan anggun, bibirnya yang dipoles merah merekahkan senyum bahagia. Sementara pria bertuxedo yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya membalas dengan –hmm-._

_Dari cermin besar di depan wanita itu terlihat bahwa mata tajamnya menyipit dan alisnya berkerut dalam, yang tidak disadari oleh wanita itu._

_

* * *

_

"Apa? Secepat itu?"

"Iya, habis sebentar lagi usiaku sudah 27 tahun. Aku kan malu dengan teman-temanku yang sudah menikah semua, Kak!"

Atmosfir di dalam ruang tengah tiba-tiba terasa menyesakkan bagi Byakuya Kuchiki. Ia hampir kesulitan bernafas mendengar pernyataan adiknya, Rukia, barusan.

"Lagipula Ichigo baru membeli rumah di pinggir kota dekat rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Jadi Kakak tidak perlu khawatir soal tempat tinggal kami nanti." Wanita itu menyemprotkan pelicin pakaian pada kemeja putih Byakuya dan tangan kanannya dengan lincah menghilangkan lekukan-lekukan yang tidak diinginkan. Sedikitpun tidak menyadari perubahan raut muka Byakuya.

"Kakak juga pasti tidak mau terjadi sesuatu di antara kami sebelum pernikahan, kan? Habis akhir-akhir ini Ichigo agresif sekali," tambahnya, terkekeh malu mengingat kejadian tempo lalu.

Byakuya hanya menghela nafas pendek sambil meneruskan kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi, membaca surat kabar sambil minum teh.

* * *

"Byakuya keberatan? Ah, sampai kapan sih orang itu akan terus memasungmu bersamanya?" Pria berambut oranye cerah itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pundak Rukia dan menghirup dalam-dalam wangi sampo kekasihnya.

"Aku sih bisa mengerti perasaannya. Dia pasti akan merasa sangat kesepian…"

Semenjak kematian Hisana sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kakaknya berubah menjadi orang yang sangat tertutup dan pemurung. Memang sifat aslinya begitu. Tapi Rukia tahu ia berubah.

"Salahnya sendiri menolak menikah dengan Yoruichi," Ichigo mengecup puncak kepala Rukia dengan sayang. Namun gadis itu memberontak.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada kakakku, Bodoh!"

Tinju di lengan dari tangan wanita mungil macam Rukia hanya membuat Ichigo tertawa saja.

"Hahaha, iya, iya. Maaf,"

"Tapi serius Rukia, apa kakakmu itu tidak ingin menggendong seorang anak misalnya? Aku saja sudah tidak sabar." Ichigo mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat muka Rukia memerah.

"Dasar genit!"

Pria itu hanya tertawa dan merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya.

* * *

"Nah, coba yang ini Rukia. Modelnya bagus, kan?" Ichigo menunjukkan sebuah gaun indah pada wanita yang akan segera menjadi istrinya itu. Pramuniaga yang berdiri di belakangnya tersenyum ramah seperti yang seharusnya dia lakukan. "Silakan Nona,"

Mukanya merona karena terlalu bahagia. Ketika tangannya hendak meraih gaun itu, tiba-tiba Byakuya menghentikannya. Membuatnya mengangkat kedua alisnya heran. Ichigo dan pramuniaga tadi lebih heran lagi dibuatnya.

"Jangan. Punggungnya terbuka lebar. Kau bisa masuk angin nanti," katanya datar.

Rukia tertawa, "Ah Kakak. Baiklah, yang lain saja."

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Byakuya langsung menggeleng keras. "Kau ingin adikku sakit?"

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Terlalu ramai."

"Yang ini?"

"Tidak."

"Ini?"

"Apa-apaan itu?"

Setengah jam kemudian.

Hmm, tidak terlalu buruk." komentar Byakuya melihat adiknya berputar-putar memamerkan gaunnya yang putih dan sederhana, pilihan Byakuya.

"Huh, siapa sih yang mau menikah? Kenapa malah kakakmu yang meributkan gaunnya?" bisik Ichigo sengit.

Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan sikutan di perut Ichigo.

"Ugh, memang kenyataannya begitu."

"Ehem." Tiba-tiba Byakuya sudah berdiri di belakang mereka, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan muka tanpa ekspresinya ditekuk. Ichigo hanya nyengir malu.

"Ah, Kakak." sapanya, segera mendapatkan tatapan tajam yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Oh iya, Kak. Setelah ini aku dan Ichigo akan melihat lagi rumah yang akan kami tempati. Kakak ikut, ya?" Rukia tersenyum begitu manisnya hingga terasa menyakitkan bagi Byakuya.

Siapa sangka adiknya yang nakal dan jahil itu sudah berubah menjadi sosok wanita dewasa yang anggun? Padahal rasanya baru kemarin ia datang ke upacara kelulusan Rukia. Dan lagi, dia akan segera menikah dengan Ichigo Kurosaki, dokter muda itu. Seperti baru kemarin ia melihatnya memakai seragam SMU. Cepat sekali gadis itu tumbuh dewasa. Sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dan tinggal dengan pria berambut oranye itu. Meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah sebesar itu. Sendiri. Sendiri.

"Kak?"

Byakuya mengerjapkan matanya, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kakak tidak enak badan?" tanya Rukia penuh perhatian.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kakak ikut denganku dan Ichigo, ya? Aku pasti butuh saran dari Kakak," dengan manja Rukia mengamit lengan Byakuya. Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya. Bisa-bisanya wanita itu bersikap manis hanya di depan kakaknya. Sementara di depannya?

Ah, sudahlah. Toh sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah dan tinggal serumah.

"Tidak, kalian saja." Dengan itu Byakuya pergi. Rukia hanya menatap punggung kakaknya yang semakin menjauh dengan perasaan tak menentu.

* * *

Akhirnya hari yang telah ditentukan pun tiba. Hari yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Ichigo dan Rukia, tapi tidak begitu diharapkan oleh Byakuya. Seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan, upacara pernikahan akan diadakan jam 10 di gereja yang bersebelahan dengan gedung resepsi.

Byakuya memasuki ruang rias Rukia. Tampak wanita dari event organizer tengah membenarkan posisi tudung pengantinnya. Begitu menyadari kehadiran kakaknya dari cermin besar di depannya, Rukia menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kakak."

Wanita dari event organizer tadi menyudahi tugasnya dan pamit keluar, meninggalkan kakak beradik itu berdua saja.

"Bagaimana, Kak? Aku cantik bukan?" Rukia memutar badannya dengan anggun, bibirnya yang dipoles merah merekahkan senyum bahagia. Sementara Byakuya yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya membalas dengan –hmm-.

Dia mengamati pantulannya di cermin besar dengan senyuman yang seakan tak mau lepas itu. Byakuya berdiri di belakangnya dan memegang kedua pundaknya. Ia masih belum percaya Rukia akan menikah hari ini.

"Kakak jangan memasang tampang kaku begitu di hari pernikahanku. Cerialah sedikit," komentar Rukia sambil memainkan tudung pengantinnya yang panjang menjuntai.

"Kau yakin akan menikah dengan Kurosaki?"

"Kak.."

"Dan meninggalkan kakakmu ini- sendiri?" Byakuya berbisik lirih. Memeluk Rukia dan menghirup dalam wangi ceri yang menguar dari tubuh adiknya. Ada perasaan sakit di dadanya, yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas melihat Rukia begitu menawan dalam balutan gaun putih itu.

"Kakak…" Cairan hangat mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Memang benar hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dan ia bahagia, tentu saja. Tapi entah kenapa mengingat kehidupan ke depan yang akan ia jalani sebagai Rukia Kurosaki membuat perasaannya tak menentu. Ia akan keluar dari kediaman Kuchiki dan tinggal dengan Ichigo. Memulai kehidupan baru bersamanya. Meninggalkan Byakuya.

"Aku akan berkunjung setiap minggu dengan Ichigo. Atau Kakak boleh datang kapan pun ke rumah kami." Akhirnya air matanya menetes juga. Membasahi pipinya yang merah merona.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Byakuya. Rukia hanya merasa lengan yang melingkari pundaknya semakin erat. Seakan tidak rela melepasnya pergi.

"Tidak boleh.."

Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya yang basah, tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Kak?"

"Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh menikah. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Rukia."

Pelukan itu semakin erat dan semakin erat saja. Membuat Rukia mulai kesulitan bernafas.

"K-Kak?" Suaranya bergetar.

"Tidak boleh, Rukia. Tidak boleh." Karena kata-kata itu seperti mantra yang diucapkan berulang-ulang, sehingga Rukia mulai ketakutan.

"Kakak!" Ia berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Byakuya.

"Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh jadi milik kurosaki. Tidak boleh jadi milik siapa pun."

Tapi tentu saja kekuatan Rukia tidak sebanding dengan Byakuya. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dan kuku-kuku Byakuya mulai menyakitinya. Kepanikan mulai merasukinya dan air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Ia takut. Ia takut membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Byakuya selanjutnya.

Ah, tidak mungkin. Kakaknya tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang akan melukainya lebih dari ini.

Tapi… "Ichigo!"

"Ichigo! Ich-hmmp!" Byakuya membekap mulut Rukia dan kali ini aksinya itu membuat Rukia benar-benar ketakutan. Dari cermin besar di depannya bisa terlihat seringai misterius yang tidak biasa menghiasi wajah Byakuya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Siapa orang ini? Kakaknya tidak mungkin melakukan ini semua padanya. Orang ini bukan kakakny. Ia bukan Byakuya!

'Ichigo bodoh…cepat kemari.'

* * *

Sementara itu suasana di dalam gereja telah ramai, bangku-bangku dipenuhi tamu undangan. Pendeta yang akan mengesahkan Ichigo dan Rukia sudah menunggu dengan tenang.

Wajah pria berambut oranye yang tak lain adalah mempelai laki-laki itu tampak berseri-seri. Kebahagiaan jelas terlukis dengan bibirnya yang lelah menyunggingkan senyum, yang tampak ironis dengan alisnya yang ditekuk permanen.

"Akhirnya menikah juga kau, Kurosaki." kata Uryu. Tangan kanannya melingkari pinggang Ryo yang sedang menggendong bayi laki-laki mereka.

"Hei, kalau bukan karena Byakuya itu, aku sudah menikah lebih dulu daripada kau, Ishida!" balasnya.

"Tetap saja duluan aku, Kurosaki." Uryuu tersenyum meledek.

"K-kau ini-!" urat berkedut tampak di pelipis kiri Ichigo.

"Sstt..berisik sekali kalian ini," Ryo mengusap pipi putranya.

"Semoga dia tidak tumbuh menjadi orang yang menyebalkan seperti dirimu, Ishida."

"Apa kau bilang?"

* * *

"K-Kakak? Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kau yang kenapa!" Byakuya melangkah mendekati Rukia yang sudah terpojok, ketakutan. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah revolver yang telah diberi peredam.

Sepasang mata violet Rukia melebar.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu?" Ia menatap benda yang tampak bersinar memantulkan cahaya itu dengan ngeri. Sementara Byakuya terus mendekat dan ia tidak bisa lari kemana pun. Kedua kakinya lemas.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu Rukia. Kusoraki pun tidak akan bisa mengambilmu dariku." Seringai mengerikan itu lagi.

"Ichigo!"

"I- argh!"

Tembakan pertama, melukai lengan kiri Rukia dan membuat wanita itu meringis kesakitan. Gaunnya tidak putih sempurna lagi, ternoda darahnya yang merah pekat.

"Mau menyusul calon suamimu Rukia? Mereka pasti sudah menunggu," Byakuya melangkah ke samping. Memberi ruang bagi Rukia untuk lewat.

Tanpa pikir panjang wanita itu berlari menuju pintu keluar yang tidak lebih dari 10 meter di depannya.

Tapi baru tiga langkah ia sudah jatuh tersungkur, merintih. Rupanya Byakuya berhasil mengenai kaki kanannya.

Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan Byakuya? Mengapa dia berbuat demikian padanya?

"Kak…a-apa salahku?" ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Byakuya yang masih dengan seringai mengerikan itu.

"Kau tidak salah, adikku sayang. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah," Byakuya kembali mengarahkan revolvernya ke Rukia yang langsung menahan nafas. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa lari lagi. Kakinya begitu sakit. Tangannya juga sakit. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit lagi..

Tembakan ketiga.

"Aargh.. ughh-"

Rukia terbatuk dan darah memuncrat dari mulutnya. Ia segera memegangi perutnya yang mati rasa seketika. Kepalanya terasa berat, semuanya berputar. Matanya yang mulai berkunang-kunang terpejam, begitu erat. Menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"K-Kak…k-kenapa?"

Byakuya memandangi Rukia yang tergeletak di lantai dengan mata nanar. Sekali lagi ia mengarahkan revolvernya ke arah Rukia.

"Sampaikan salamku, untuk Hisana.."

Ketika sepasang mata violet itu terbuka, slow motion, terlihat jelas olehnya bagaimana timah panas itu mengincar dahinya. Dan…

"Argh-"

Tubuhnya mengejang, mata violetnya terbuka lebar dan darah mengalir dari lubang di antara kedua matanya. Pemandangan yang menggenaskan.

Byakuya menjatuhkan revolvernya, denting logam bertumbukan dengan lantai keramik terdengar begitu dramatis di antara kesunyian. Ia melangkah mendekati adiknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan berjongkok di sebelahnya. Membawa tubuh yang masih hangat itu untuk bersandar dalam pelukannya. Darah segar mengotori tuxedo yang ia kenakan.

"Lihat dirimu, Rukia. Kau jadi berantakan," lirihnya.

Tangannya yang berlumuran darah menyematkan rambut Rukia ke belakang telinga.

Pintu terbuka dan wanita dari event organizer tadi masuk.

"Nona, sudah saat- Kyaaaa!"

* * *

Jeritan melengking yang menyayat hati itu terdengar sampai ke gereja. Membuat keheningan yang mencekam sejenak.

"Rukia?" Ichigo segera berlari menuju ke gedung resepsi, tepatnya ke ruang rias pengantin. Ayahnya dan tamu undangan yang penasaran mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak. Apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia?

Ia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata membelalak, nafasnya tercekat. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya.

Tidak mungkin. Tidak. Ia pasti bermimpi.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin. Tidak!

"Rukia?"

Di depannya, duduk Rukia dalam balutan gaun yang sudah tidak dapat dikenali lagi warna aslinya karena berlumuran darah. Sepasang mata violet yang biasanya bersinar dan memancarkan kehangatan itu terbuka lebar dan kosong. Wajahnya juga berlumuran darah, dengan cairan merah pekat masih mengalir dari lubang di antara kedua matanya. Bahkan Ichigo tidak sanggup menyaksikannya. Badannya lemas.

Sementara Byakuya yang menopangnya dari belakang tersenyum simpul.

" Pengantinmu, Kurosaki."

**OWARI**

* * *

Akhinya selesai juga fiksi mengerikan ini. :P

Dibuat sambil dengerin Wedding Dress & Only Look at Me by Tae Yang.

Gomen atas ke-amatir-an saya. Nggak bermaksud nulis Byakuya jadi sebegitu psiko-nya, tapi mau gimana lagi? :p

Arigatou mina~! :D


End file.
